The Capture of the Captain
by Smog the mango
Summary: I don't want to summarise this story... I think it's a wast becouse then you know what happens in this story... and don't get sceared by the first chapter. It's only written for fun. You'll get the idea when you read the next chapter.
1. The Dream

Luffy woke up. He was still tired after last nights struggle: Trying to go to sleep when Zoro keep ranting on about something that had happened to him ashore the evening past. Nami came walking inn to the gully. She was barefooted and was wearing nothing but her clothes.

This enticed Chopper who just had awaken form his dream, in a non sensual way. Primarily because of his own lack of feet. Zoro was still at the ranting and everybody had just stopped taking notice of him since this seemed the more sensible way of dealing with the problem.

Suddenly Shanks came running in. He was panting. Evidently he had been running for some time. Chopper stared in amusement at Shanks.

«Why have you been running?» Chopper asked.

«I... wanted... to... get... here... fast...er,» Shanks replied short of breath.

«From where?»

«I... have... been.. sitting... down... at... the.. bar...»

«You ran all the way?»

Shanks took a deep breath.

«NO, you sodd, I have been walking. That's way I can't inhale enough oxygen to support my sudden need for as much oxygen as I can possibly get into my system at once.»

There was a long pause when suddenly Shanks discovered the monolog Zoro was having with himself.

«What's wrong with him?» he asked.

«We don't know,» Luffy replied. «He has been on like that all night.»

«Great,» Shanks mumbled to himself.

All of a sudden, Buggy the Clown came jumping in to the gully with the rest.

«LOOOK AT MY HAT!» Buggy said. «LOOK AT MY LOVLEY HAT!»

«There is the reason why I ran back here,» Shanks said.

Then for no particular reason, everybody started to imitate a flying bee and making the buzzing sounds as well. Then after som hours of buzzing , everybody went to bed. Leaving the day of nonsense behind them.


	2. The Awakening!

Luffy had just woken up from his weird dream (see last chapter) when Usop had come running inn form the deck.

«PIRATES!» Usop screamed.

«Where!» Luffy replied as fast as humanly possible.

«OUTSIDE!»

«Of course. Did you think I was the only pirate on this planet? Stupid,» Luffy said in a explanatory way and went back with his business of getting out of bed.

«I', not stupid. I know there is other pirates out there. And your the stupid one,» Usop replied as he had forgotten about the fuss going on outside the room they where in.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud bang and a crash outside.

«What is that?» Luffy asked Usop.

Suddenly Usop remembered why he had come in to Luffy.

«THERE ARE PIRATES OUTSIDE ON THE DECK!»

«Of curse. There is Zoro, Sanji, Chopper...»

«I don't mean them, stupid, I mean other pirates!»

«Why didn't you say so before?» Luffy said and stormed out before he could get an answer.

Outside there was total mayhem.


	3. First Contact

"We're 'ere to c'llect Usop!" a dark voice said to Luffy as he stepped out from the room he came from.

"What?" Luffy answered.

"Are ye daft? Where here for Usop," another voice said.

"Why? What has he done?" Luffy demanded.

"His charged for the «Crime of Using Mendacious Words," a third voice said.

Luffy just looked at the man wondering: "What is this guy on about?"

There were pirates everywhere.

"We're fr'm the local m'litia," the first voice stated, "We're 'ere to c'llect Usop."

"But you look like pirates to me. Not some militia," Luffy said.

"'At's 'couse we **are** pirats. We're not with the world gov'ment."

"Where from the rogue Island of Troetisk," The third voice said as he stepped out of the shadows grinning form cheek to cheek, showing his gleaming teeth. He was wearing a cape and was holding a big cutlass in his hands.

"Give up now or we will be forced to fight you."

"Well, if it's a fight you want…," Zoro said as he came out from the cabin with his swords drawn.

"So… It's the infamous Zoro. We heard that you had joined up with a pirate but we didn't believe it before now," the man with the cutlass said. "I also heard there was an enormous bounty on both your heads. Maybe I will take you to as well so I can claim the reward for my country… But why help the World Government, aye?"

There was another sudden bang and a lot of smoke. Luffy felt drowsy. So did Zoro. Then there was blackness.

Zoro was the first one to open his eyes again. He found the rest of the Strawhats laying on the deck except Usop. He was missing. Shortly after Sanji woke up from the sleep they had been put.

"WHAT HAPPENED," Zoro shouted.

"MY NAMI IS SHE ALRIGHT?" was the first thing coming out of his mouth.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sanji began immediately to search for his beloved Nami. He discovered her laying on the floor. Still breathing. "There she is. If anything had happened to her I don't now what I would have done to those pirates"

"You were cold out, what could you have done?" Zoro said

"I wouldn't have fainted for a starter," Sanji replied.

"OH YEAH, how would you DO that?" Zoro said, starting to get angrier

"Stop your bickering you to," Nami shrieked to the two of them as she awoke."Certainly," Sanji apologized to Nami. "Are you O.K.? Is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" Luffy exclaimed as he woke up from the forced on sleep. "What happened?"

"We where attacked," Sanji replied. "By the some pirates. They drugged us."

"I thought they where form some milta form the Island of Erotisl," Luffy said.

"They where the **militia** form the Island of **Troetisk**, and they took Usop, they claimed he had been found guilty for some crime," Zoro explained.

"THEN WE GOT TO GO AND GET HIM," Luffy yelled. " WE'RE GOING TO TROETISK!"


End file.
